What color is love?
by Mistynia
Summary: Euhhh... What can I tell? It's after battle city, and they all need a break. But will it be a break? Pairings: Anzu x Yami and Mai x Jounoochi. FINISHED! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello People!!!! I'm so bad at this, but I gotta learn eh? I love the romance fics, most of all the AnzuXYami fics. They are sooo cute! ^_^ But I don't like it when Anzu is bashing.. I think that's stupid! And yhis IS gonna to be a Anzu X Yami fic. Flame me for this if you wanna, but NOT for my story! *cute and innocent voice* Don't be so hard for me, I'm just a beginner! I have to learn!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, right! You stupid mortal. Play innocent all you want!  
  
Me: Bakura! I didn't know you where here! ^_^  
  
Bakura: I wasn't, but that stupid Ryou dragged me over here!  
  
Me: Ryou? Is Ryou here? But I don't see him!  
  
Bakura: Well, he WAS just here a second ago..  
  
Me: I'll go find him!  
  
Bakura: Well, not that I care, but what about your story?  
  
Me: It will come, when it comes! But not now!  
  
Bakura: Baka...Well, what am I supposed to do? I know! *evil grin* I'll find that stupid Pharoah, and destroy them! Wuhahahaha!  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
Me: Baka.Could'nt find him...  
  
Voice: Who were you looking for?  
  
Me: Just Ryou, but...Wait I know that voice!  
  
Yami: Hello, Namonaki.  
  
Me: Waaaaah! *goes and hug Yami* Yami, it's you!!! What are you doing here?  
  
Yami: *Almost chokes* Was...Here..To..Hear..Your fanfiction...  
  
Me: Wait.*goes of Yami* You know my name is Japanese, wich means: 'Nameless'?  
  
Yami: Yeah.well.but.  
  
Me: Just call me Karen!  
  
Yami: Ok..-_-*  
  
Me: Shall we begin, then?  
  
Yami: I'm ready when you are!  
  
Me: ok! Wait. Where's Bakura?  
  
Yami: Oh.he's..well. Taking fres air!  
  
Me: ok.. Well then, would you like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Yami: Gladly! Karen doesn't owne Yu-Gi-Oh! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful day in Domino City, and the gang was together. Battle city was over, and now it was time to relax.  
  
Yugi was constandly looking at his three egyptian god cards. He was proud of it, because he saved the world, together with his friends and Yami.  
  
(Yugi, why are you loooking at your god cards?) Yami asked in Yugi's mind.  
  
(Because I'm proud of it that we saved the world, and that we have the god cards.)  
  
(Yes, we did a great thing. All of us.) Yami said as he looked together with Yugi as his friends, Jounoochi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Mai and Shizuka where talking with each other.  
  
Yami especially looked at Anzu. He had for a longer time a crush on her. Yugi knew.  
  
(Why don't you talk to her? Should we switch places?) Yugi said.  
  
(Uhh.no.no. That's not necesarry, Yugi.)  
  
(But WHEN are you gaonna talk with her?) Yuga asked a little annoyed. Yugi always said he has to talk to her. But Yami always refused.  
  
(Uhh.Someday, Yugi.) Yami said and closed the link.  
  
Why does Yami acting so weird when it's about 'Talking with Anzu'? Maybe he don't know how to do that.. Maybe-  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" Jou yelled, making Yugi to fall of his chair.  
  
"Ow." Yugi moaned. "That hurts."  
  
"Jounoochi! Why did you do that!?" Anzu yelled at Jou, kneeling besides Yugi. "Are you ok, Yugi?" Anzu asked gently.  
  
Yugi looked up. "Yeah, thanks Anzu.."  
  
Anzu smiled at him. "No problem."  
  
"Well, now we know he's awake.." Jou said a bit boring.  
  
" Oh, don't be so cruel, Jou!" Mai said giving him a ellbow.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, Mai. I'm fine. Were you saying something, Jou?" Yugi said while standing up.  
  
"Yeah, I was. We'll all going to da movies tonight, Wanna join?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, but maybe Yami wanna go. It's his time to relax after the Battle City."  
  
"Well, you sure you don't want to go, dude?" Honda asked.  
  
"No, I'm positive! I will go another day with you guys!"  
  
"Well, I not going either. I have study to do." Ryou said with a bit sadness in his voice.  
  
"That's too bad, Ryou.." Shizuka said.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Hey! Doesn't Otogi wanna go with us?" Anzu said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should call him up!" Shizuka said happy.  
  
Everyone agreed, except Honda. He rushed over Anzu, dragged her away from the others. Who all looked confused.  
  
"What's your deal, Honda?" Anzu asked angry.  
  
"Why did you said that Otogi maybe would come too?" Honda wispered to her.  
  
"Because, maybe Otogi wanna come too." Anzu said.\  
  
"No! I wanna be alone with Shizuka!"  
  
"Well, you're not, because you are with us." Anzu said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"No! I mean, I think Otogi likes her!"  
  
"Yeah, so do you! So what?"  
  
"I don't wanna have Otogi anywhere near her, understood?" Honda said a bit angry.  
  
"Ok,ok! I'll make up with something."  
  
"Heh, guys! Watcha' doing? What's taking so long?" Jou asked behind him.  
  
"Eurhmmmm.." They both said while they slowly turned around.  
  
Then Anzu got up with something. "I just remembered that Otogi can't come, because he has other things to do. He's working on his DDM." She laughed bitterly. But, they believed her anyway.  
  
"Ok. So, how late do we see each other at the cinemas?" Mai asked.  
  
"How about. 19:00 PM? " Shizuka purposed.  
  
"That's a great idea, sis!" Jou Said happy! "Well see you tonight! Come on Shizuka."  
  
"Bye everyone!" Shizuka said.  
  
"Bye Shizuka." They all said.  
  
And everyone leaved. Only Yugi and Anzu were left.  
  
"Should I walk you home?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, if that's ok with you." Anzu said while looking at him.  
  
"Sure it is!" Yugi smiled at her.  
  
While they walked they were quiet. Until Anzu said something.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna go tonight with us?"  
  
"Nah, I'm sure. Besides, Yami should have some fun to!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Anzu said and they where at her house.  
  
"Uhmmm, Anzu?" Yugi aksed.  
  
"Yeah, What is it, Yugi?" Anzu asked while she was at the front door.  
  
"Should Yami pick you up tonight? I mean, if it's ok with you."  
  
Anzu blushed a little. "Uhm, yeah sure why not?"  
  
"Ok, well, he'll comes at 18:45 PM, ok?"  
  
"S-sure." Anzu uttered a little. She liked Yami at the time she met him.  
  
"Ok, well have fun tonight, Anzu!" Yugi said and walked away.  
  
"Thanks, Yugi." Anzu said. She opend the front door, and stepped inside. Then she closed the door. She walked upstairs, prepairing for tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Baka! My stupid sis has to use the internet, so now I have to stop.  
  
Yami: I didn't know you had a sister.  
  
Me: Well, you know now..  
  
Jou: Yo, wazzup guys!?  
  
Me: Jounoochi! *Gives him a hug* I'm so glad you're here!  
  
Jou: Let..Go..Please.  
  
Me: Oh, sorry. *Blushes*  
  
Bakura: Stupid mortal!  
  
Me: Bakura! You're back! Did you find Ryou?  
  
Bakura: No, I thought you was gonna find him..  
  
Me: Didn't..  
  
Bakura: What!? So now my aibou is alone and..  
  
Me: Your aibou? What's this Bakura? Concerned over Ryou?  
  
Bakura: *blushes* No, no! I'm not! I, uhhh, going to take fresh air. *Runs away*  
  
Me: Love is beautiful.  
  
Jou: Love? Ugh. Well, not for me!  
  
Me: How about you and Mai?  
  
Yami: *Grins* Yeah, Jou.. I like to know that also.  
  
Jou: *Blushes* There's noting' between us okay? *Runs away*  
  
Me: Well, review and tell me if I'm doing good, or you could give me some tips! ^_^  
  
Yami: Or else you're never gonna find what's happening between Jou and Mai.  
  
Me: Or you and Anzu!  
  
Yami: *Blushes* 


	2. Mai and Jou

Here I am...Again! Wow, I already got 1 review!! That's more than I excpected..  
  
Ryou: Oh, don't be so hard on yourself! You have to learn, that's all!  
  
Me: Ryou! You're back! Where were you?  
  
Ryou: I was taking some fresh air.  
  
Me: You too? Well, did you see Jou and Bakura?  
  
Ryou: No, I didn't. Should I look for them?  
  
Me: Ok, I'll will be here with Yami. *Smiles sweetly at him*  
  
Yami: L-lucky me..  
  
Me: I do not owne Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
16:43 PM: Anzu was ready for the Cinema's. She had the same outfit on as with her first 'date' with Yami. Then the bell suddenly rang.  
  
'That must be Yami, he's right on time.' Anzu thought as the walked downstairs to open the door. There stood Yami. With a black lether pants, and a black t-shirt. (A/N: *drools*)  
  
"Ready to go?" Yami asked as he looked at Anzu from head to toe.  
  
"Ready when you are, Yami." Anzu smiled as she closed the door behind.  
  
They walked theur way to the cinema. Talking to eah other about what kinda movie they picked and that it is too bad that Yugi couldn't come.  
  
When they arrived, Shizuka, Honda, Mai and Jounoochi stood there waiting.  
  
"What took ya so long, guys?" Jou asked.  
  
"Long?" Anzu said a bit irritated. "We've only been walking for like 10 minutes! And we're her IN TIME!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. No come on. The movie's about to start." Jou said as he, Shizuka, Mai and Honda walked into the cinemas.  
  
" Wait a sec, Jou.. 'The mask knight'? What kinda movie is that?" Anzu asked.  
  
"One that Shizuka and Mai picked out.. And it's a romance.." Jou said in a bored tone. Well, Anzu saw that it wasn't a problem to Honda. Because with this movie, he could impress Shizuka.  
  
"Well, the movie startin'." Jou said impatiend. "Let's go!" And they walked inside besides Anzu and Yami.  
  
"That impatient." Anzu grumbled. "Well," She turned to Yami. "Should we also go inside?"  
  
Yami smiled. "I think that's a good idea." He held his arm out, and Anzu took it with a slight blush on her face. They walked inside.  
  
"Hurry, the film's about to start!" Shizuka said as she and Honda walked inside.  
  
"Where's Jou?" Yami asked while looking around.  
  
"He's already on his seat. He wouldn't want to miss the movie." Honda said while taking Shizuka to her seat.  
  
"Ok, It's my treat today Yami! What do you want?" Anzu asked.  
  
"No, I can pay. Really!" Yami said.  
  
"No, Yami!" Anzu said with a bit of a angry voice. "I'll pay, what do you want?"  
  
"Uhhh.. Just for me a small popcorn and a diet coke."  
  
"Ok! I'll go and get it, you just stay here. I'll be right back." Anzu said as she walked to the box office as Yami watched her.  
  
'Wow, she's so beautiful.. That's one thing I like about her. She's straight hearted, come up for her friend, and she's always cheerfull.. *sigh*' Yami thought with a daze look on his face.  
  
"What's the daze look on your face Yami? Did I missed something?" Anzu asked right in front of him with a grin. Yami snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"Huh? N-no there's nothing, Anzu. Well, hurry up or we'll miss the movie!" Yami said quickly as he grabbed his food from Anzu. "Thanks." He said in a gentle voice and gave a wink. Anzu blushed and this time she rushed to her seat. When they both got in, it was already dark. They couldn't see where the others were, until Jou puts his hand in the air.  
  
"Anzu! Yami! Over here!" Jou yelled. Yami and Anzu saw where they were seating, and started to walk. But, it was dark, so they couldn't see were they were walking. Anzu slipped over a bottle and fell backwards. Yami cought her, and Anzu looked above her. They looked at each others eyes, until Anzu uttered a soft 'thank you' to Yami. Anzu stood up, her head was red as a tomato. And so was Yami's.  
  
'Thank god it's dark..' Anzu thought. She and Yami got to the're seats. They sat down and watched the movie.  
  
Soon Yami's popcorn was all in is stomach. Anzu saw that.  
  
"Here, we can share mine." She wispered.  
  
Yami looked at her. "Thanks." He wispered back. His hand reached out to Anzu's popcorn. Anzu saw a row before her, Jou and Mai sitting. Mai's head on Jou's shoulder, Jou's arm behind Mai.  
  
'So, they didn't had a thing eh?' Anzu thought. She gave Yami a light ellbow, and pointed at Mai and Jou. He saw it, and began to smirk.  
  
"It's not polite to point." Yami wispered.  
  
"Yeah, but I thoughed you would be interest." Anzu laughed softly. The're concetration back at the movies again. Yami was about to snatch some popcorn, but Anzu did the same. The're hand touched, and they looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Sorry" They both said. Anzu laughed and so did Yami.  
  
~~~ After the movie~~~  
  
"Whew! What a old mussy love story!" Jou said outside while stretching his arms.  
  
"Well, I found it beautiful." Shizuka said. Honda agreed with Shizuka.  
  
"Yeah, I found so too, Shizuka!" Honda said while standing close to her.  
  
"Well, not me! Next time we're going to a action movie!" Jou said.  
  
"Oh, yeah Jou? Because you and Mai were very close in there. Maybe to close to be just friends!" Anzu said while gaving a evil smirk. Yami laughed.  
  
"W-what are you talking about Anzu? I was sharing the popcorn with Jou!" Mai said while making up a story.  
  
"Oh, is that so Mai? Well, not! I saw it right in front of my blue eyes! And Yami saw it too, right Yami?" Anzu said while looking at Yami.  
  
"That's correctly Anzu, I saw it too." Yami said, looking at the two friends.  
  
"No! I mean, that's not true!" Jou said, fighting back.  
  
"Don't denie it, man. I know also that it's true." Honda said confident.  
  
"No! How do ya know!? You didn't saw it, didn't you?"  
  
"Uhhh.. No.But I just want to see you sweat!" Honda said with a smirk.  
  
Mai appeared Jou. "Maybe we should tell them." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"No way! What if they laugh at us?" Jou whispered back.  
  
"But what if they don't?" Mai said. Jou turned his face to his friends.  
  
"Ok, Mai and I.. Are dating." Jou said excpecting the worse.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"And why didn't you tell us?" Anzu said a bit angry.  
  
"Because Jounoochi here thought you guys would laugh at him. Wich I totally don't understand.." Mai said looking at Jou.  
  
"Laugh? Why would we? We're your friend Jou! We would never do that!" Yami said.  
  
"Yeah, but. Argh! I don't know! I just... This is just new for me. I don't know.." Jou said with his head down.  
  
Anzu walked to Jou, and gives him a slap on the head. "How couldn't you trust us, Jou?" She yelled at him. "We're your best friends! We would understand! I mean. This is great! You and Mai together! We would have been happy if you wouldn't have lying to us!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Anzu. But I thought you wouldn't accept that.." Jou said with a hand on his head.  
  
"Now why would we do that? Mai is also a friend of ours, and we're not controling your life."  
  
"Anzu is right, Jou." Honda said.  
  
"So.. You're not mad at me?" Jou said while lifting his head up.  
  
"Well, first we were, but we can't stay long mad at you. And you know that!" Anzu said as she walked up to Jou and Mai to give them a hug. "Congratulations."  
  
"Yeah, man. Congrats!" Honda said as he gives his best friend a hand.  
  
"Oh, brother! I couldn't be happier for the both of you!" Shizuka said as she hugs her brother and Mai.  
  
"Hold on!" Mai interrupt. "We're not gonna marry you know!"  
  
They laughed as Anzu looked at the time.  
  
"Oh,Oh! I have to go home! Or else my mom would kill me!"  
  
"Should I bring you home?" Yami asked as he looked at her.  
  
Anzu blushed. "Yeah, thanks Yami." She said as they said goodbye and walked away.  
  
"Ahhh, aren't they cute togheter?" Shizuka said as the two were almost out of sight.  
  
"What? You're not saiying that those two are dating also?" Honda asked in shock.  
  
"Not yet, but I think that will happen soon enough." Mai said as the four of them said goodbye to each other.  
  
Anzu and Yami were arrived at Anzu's home.  
  
"Thank's for bringing me, Yami. That's really sweet of you."  
  
"No problem." Yami said as he grabbed her hand gently and gave a slight kiss on it.  
  
"Goodnite, Anzu." Yami said while walking away.  
  
Anzu blushed. "Goodnite, Yami." She said and stepped inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Time for dinner!  
  
Yami: Aha! So Mai and Jou actually have with one another!  
  
Me: Yeah, I guess so ^_^  
  
Jou: Did I hear my name?  
  
Me: Yeah, congrats with you and Mai!  
  
Jou: Ah, thanks.  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Bakura: Review or else I send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Me: Bakura! You're back!  
  
Bakura: Yes, I am.. 


	3. Would you go on a date with me?

Here I am with chapter 3! I'm really enjoing this, you know! It's really fun!  
  
Bakura: You know what's fun? Sending people to the shadow realm!  
  
Ryou: Bakura! You hadn't..didn't you?  
  
Bakura: Maybe..  
  
Ryou: Bakura!!!  
  
Bakura: Ok,ok! I'm just kiddin'.  
  
Me: Ahhh. You're so cute together!  
  
Bakura&Ryou: What?????  
  
Me: Do..Not...Owne..Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day, everyone was back to school. Jou whas there already. He was talking to Otogi.  
  
"Ah, ya should have come yesterday, Otogi! It was a great movie! To bad ya had to work." Jou said in excitement.  
  
"Huh?" Otogi said with a confused face. "But I didn't had to work yesterday. I was the whole day off."  
  
"Really? No kiddin' me? Well, Anzu said you'd had to work." Jou said, calmed down from his excitemend.  
  
"Anzu said that? Well, she knows more than I."  
  
"Hiya guys! How's it going?" Anzu said, walking to the two boys.  
  
"Anzu, what were you talkin' about?" Jou said. "Otogi didn't had to work yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah, Anzu. Why'd you said that?"  
  
Anzu began to be nervous. "Well..Uhhh. You see.I.." Anzu couldn't come up with something.  
  
"Anzu..." Otogi said a little impatient.  
  
Anzu gave up. (A/N: Wow, that was fast!) "Ok, I'll tell. But promise you won't go mad."  
  
"I could never be mad at you, Anzu." Otagi said  
  
"Thanks, but I mean at Honda." Anzu said her head down.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well.." Anzu sighed. "He wouldn't want you to come because, he wanted to impress Shizuka."  
  
"He wanted to impres Shizuka!!!" Otogi said mad.  
  
"He wanted to impress my sis!!!" Jou yelled.  
  
"Yeah, don't be to hard on him.." Anzu said. She knew this would come.  
  
"Hi, guys. What's going on here?" Honda asked happily as he walked to Jou. Otogi and Anzu.  
  
"Run, Honda." Anzu whispered, but Honda could hear her.  
  
"Run? Why?" Honda asked confused. Until he saw the angry faces of Jou and Otogi.  
  
"Honda!!!! Impess my sis eh?" Jou yelled at him.  
  
"No, it was just.. I was just a friend for her, Jou. Honestly!" Honda said while running away.  
  
"Come here, you!!!" Jou yelled at Honda running after her.  
  
"Wait for me, Jou!" Otogi said while running with him.  
  
"Always the same.." Anzu sight, then a laugh escaped.  
  
"Goodmorning, Anzu." Came a voice behind her.  
  
She knew exactly who it was. "Goodmorning Yugi!" Anzu said as she turned around.  
  
"Uhh.." Yugi said as he saw Jou and Otogi running after Honda. "What's up with that?"  
  
"Oh, Do you remembered yesterday that I said that Otogi couldn't come?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well, I lied. Otogi wan't working." Anzu said, putting her head down.  
  
"Huh? Why did you lied?" Yugi asked in a bit of a shock.  
  
"Because Honda begged me. He wanted to impress Shizuka."  
  
"Ah, now I get it." Yugi said with a smile. "Well, that's Honda.." He said as he and Anzu looked at Otogi and Jou, haunting Honda.  
  
"Oh, that remined me, Anzu!" Yugi said suddenly.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?"  
  
"I must thank you from Yami. He had a lots of fun yesterday." Yugi said smiling.  
  
"Oh," Anzu blushed alittle. "Well, he's welcome."  
  
"And I heard that Jou and Mai are now together?"  
  
"Jup, Yami and I discovered yesterday." Anzu said while laughing.  
  
"I think they make a great couple." Yugi said.  
  
TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
The schoolbell rang, and Yugi and Anzu went inside.  
  
Yugi said in the math class, following the lesson. Untill Yami spoke to him.  
  
(Hikari, did you thanked Anzu for me?)  
  
(Yes, I did Yami. She blushed alittle.)  
  
(Really? She blushed? So does this mean. She.Likes me?)  
  
(Maybe. You should ask her for yourself!)  
  
(Uhhh.. I don't know, Yugi..)  
  
(Should I ask if she's going on a date with you?)  
  
(No! I mean. Not like the last time.. I'll do it.)  
  
(How do you mean, not like the last time? I did a great job!)  
  
Yami laughed, and closed the mind link.  
  
The lesson was over, and Yugi walked straight up to Anzu.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it Yugi?"  
  
"Well, could you come at the playground after school? At the swings?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure, but what for?" Anzu asked consfused.  
  
"You'll see.." Yugi said and walked to his next class.  
  
~~~ After school~~~  
  
Anzu walked right after school to the playground. When she arrived, she saw someone sitting on a swing. And that someone looked like Yugi.  
  
'What does Yugi wants? Why does he want to speak to me here?' Anzu thought.  
  
"Here I am Yugi. What did you want to.." Anzu began. But the person turned around.  
  
"Yami! Sorry, I didn't knew it was you." Anzu said.  
  
"That's ok, Anzu." Yami smiled. " I want to ask you.."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"If you.."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Want to.."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go.."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"On. A date with me?" Yami said while blushing.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Until Anzu began to speak.  
  
"You.Want on a date. With me?"  
  
"Well.Actually. Yes." He said slowly. "But if you don't want to, then it doesn't matter." He said quickly.  
  
"No, no." Anzu said while smiling soft. "Yeah, Yami. I would like to go on a date with you."  
  
"Really?" Yami said full hope.  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"Ok, How late should I pick you up, tomorrow?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh, you make a time."  
  
"Ok. How about. 20:00 PM?"  
  
"Yeah, cool!" Anzu said in joy.  
  
"Ok! See you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Then Yami leaved, saiying goodbye and Anzu did the same. Anzu got home, with a dreamy face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Wasn't that cute!?  
  
Bakura: When comes the action?  
  
Me: This is no action fic, Bakura. But a romantic fic.  
  
Bakura: Well, in that case, I'm not staying!  
  
Me: STAY OR DIE!  
  
Bakura: O-ok..  
  
Me: Review, or you can't eat cookies or see what's gonna happen on the date with Yami and Anzu! 


	4. Guess who's back?

Muahahaha! Here I am again! And let me tell you this: Uehhh.. I don't know it anymore! But I hope to get more reviews! Muhahahahaha!  
  
Jou: That was freaky..  
  
Me: Sorry, I was taken away for the moment.  
  
Jou: Well, if ya don't do it again, anymore!  
  
Yami: Well, I thought it was scary too.  
  
Me: *Runs to Yami and hugs him* Oh, I'm so sorry,sorry, sorry! I won't do it again, I promise.  
  
Bakura: Just start the fic! And now with some action!  
  
Me: Well, maybe the action comes a little bit later.  
  
Bakura: Really!? I'm so happy, I can send Ryou to the shadow realm!  
  
Ryou: Wha???  
  
Me: Don't owne Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(Next Day, 19:45 PM)  
  
~~At Jou's house~~  
  
Mai and Jou were sitting on he couch. Jou was watching television, Mai was reading a magazine. Once Mai had finished her magazine, she came closer to Jou.  
  
"So, handsome. What would you like to do today?" Mai asked.  
  
"Ah, I don't know, Mai. I'll guess we could go to Yugi's house to see if his gramps has any cool Duel Monsters cards!" Jou said while zapping.  
  
" Is that all you can think of, Jou? You don't want to go shopping with me?" Mai said as she nuzzled Jou's neck.  
  
"Ya know I hate shoppin' Mai! I know you, Once ya done shopping, ya let me carry all the bags!"  
  
"Yeah, but. You're always going to Yugi's house for Duel Monsters cards." Mai said a bit dissapointed.  
  
"What?" Jou said as he puts Mai on his lap. "You like duel Monster too, don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, but I rather winning it from other weaklings. I'm not buying them. You know that!"  
  
Jou sniggered. "Yeah, I know." He said pulling Mai into a sweet and gentle kiss. "So, ya coming with me?" Jou asked as they broke the kiss.  
  
Mai sighed. "Ok, Jou. I'll come. But next time, you're coming shopping with me!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It's a deal." He gave her a quick kiss, and shoved her of his lap. He puts his shoe's on, and Mai did the same.  
  
"Ready to go, beauty?" Jou said as he held up the door.  
  
"I'm sure ready, hun." Mai said as she and Jou walked over to Yugi's house.  
  
~~~ Anzu's home~~~  
  
(19:55 PM)  
  
Anzu was ready to go on a date with Yami. She had a black skirt on, (just like her school uniform, only a bit larger.) a white shirt with small letter say: '99% angel, 1% bitch'. (A/N: Sorry, couldn't come up with something else :P) And over that, she had a dark blue jacket on.  
  
She looked on the clock. "19:57 PM.. I think Yami will come right about now."  
  
TRINGGGG!  
  
'Wow, I'm good!' Anzu thought. 'That's freaky.' Anzu walked up to the door, opend it, and she saw Yami standing there. He looked hotter than always. He had a black tight shirt on, with a black lether pants. (A/N: Well,it's almost what he had on on their first date, but I think it's hot!)  
  
"Hi, Anzu. Ready to go?" Yami said.  
  
"Uhhh. Yeah, sure. Ok." Anzu said, still looking at Yami. So Yami and Anzu walked away from her house.  
  
~~~ At Yugi's house.~~~  
  
"Jou! You're just teasing me!" Mai said  
  
"I'm not! I'm tellin' the truth!" Jou said with a smirk.  
  
"No! That's not true! Tell the real story!"  
  
"I'm not tellin' ya! Well, were here at Yugi's house, anyway!"  
  
"This time, you come off good! Next time, I'll get you!" Mai said as she give a ellbow to Jou.  
  
Jou and Mai stepped in the Game store. Yugi's grandpa was in the store.  
  
"Well, hello Jounoochi. How are you doing?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Ah, I'm doin' just fine, gramps!" Jou said.  
  
"And how's Mai doing?" Grandpa asked as he turned to Mai.  
  
"I'm doing great, thank you."  
  
"So, gramps. Is Yugi around?" Jou asked while looking around.  
  
"Oh, no. He's not here for the moment. He said going out somewhere. But I don't know where.."  
  
"Oh, maybe we can look for him." Jou said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he's at the mall! I heard there was a sale." Mai said in joy.  
  
"Mai. Do ya really think he's over there?"  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe. But maybe we can look over there."  
  
"Sigh. I just know for sure that you'll be buying stuff.. And I have to carry it!" Jou said a bit angry.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well, yeah actually!"  
  
"Well." Mai said as she turned around to grandpa. "Thank you, but we must be going now!"  
  
"Ok, see you later." Grandpa said.  
  
Mai dragged Jou outside.  
  
"Mai, I really, REALLY don't wanna go!"  
  
"You have to! You want to find Yugi, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I know that you're going shopping!"  
  
"Yup, cause I've got the creditcard!" Mai said, helding it up, then running away.  
  
"Mai!" Jou said running after her.  
  
~~ Back to Yami and Anzu~~  
  
"So." Anzu began. "What would you like to do?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me." Yami told her.  
  
"Let's go to the park, watching the stars and moon." She said, looking up.  
  
"Mhhh, that sound like a good idea." Yami agreed. And so they walked over to the park.  
  
When they walked, they were quiet. They were looking around, wondering what they would do when they were in the park.  
  
When they arrived there, all you can see where couples holding hand and walking close to each other. They saw that, and when they looked at each other they blushed. They would love that to do witch each other, but what if one doesn't want that?  
  
Yami saw a couch. "Should we sit up there?" He asked Anzu, pointing at the wooden couch.  
  
"Ok, sure." Anzu said as they walked up to the couch.  
  
They sat there, and they could perfectly see the full moon.  
  
"Wow, look at the moon Yami! Isn't it beautiful?" Anzu said, looking at the moon.  
  
"Yes, it sure is, Anzu." Yami said. 'But not as beautiful as you.' He thought. 'Oh, I wish I could say that out loud.'  
  
They both looked at the stars, when they saw a falling star.  
  
"A falling star!" They both said. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"You can make a wish you know." Anzu said. "Do you believe in wishes?"  
  
Yami looked at her. "Nah, not really. Do you?"  
  
"Well, actually. yes. Because maybe the wish you wished comes true. You should try it."  
  
"Ok." Yami said and closed his eyes. Anzu did the same. They maked the same wishes. Hoping that the one they liked, liked them back. And that was each other.  
  
"What did you wished for, Anzu?" Yami asked in curious.  
  
"Can't tell, Yami. You know that! Or else my wish don't come true." Anzu said, laughing.  
  
"I guess I forgot about that." Yami also laughed.  
  
There was silence again. They both enjoyed the view. Then Anzu was getting cold, and she wrapped her arms around her. Yami saw that she was cold.  
  
"Are you cold?" Yami asked. He mentally kicked himself. 'Oh, real clever Yami! Like you didn't even noticed!'  
  
Anzu looked at him. 'Yeah. a little. It's no big deal." She smiled at him. Though, Yami wasn't convinced. Then he did what he always wanted to do: He wrapped his own arm around her, to make her warm. Anzu looked up, but accepted it, and she leaned her head against her chest.  
  
(Yami! You did it! Now you only convince your love to her!)  
  
(One at the time, Aibou!)  
  
(If you say so)  
  
They closed the mind link, and Yami looked down at Anzu. He saw that she was asleep. He smiled, and rushed his fingers trough her hair. He touched her face, leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
~~Behind the bushes~~  
  
"Sit still, Jou!" Mai demanded.  
  
"How can I when ya are sitting right in front of me!?"  
  
"Well, you just have! It's good that we followed Yami and Anzu. Now we know for sure that they have with one another." Mai said, still peeking.  
  
"Yeah, ya right. Did you see what he just did? He kissed her on the forehead!" Jou said,  
  
"Yeah, that's sweet! You never do that to me!" Mai said  
  
"Well, we are one step foreward than them." Jou said and kissed Mai full on the lips.  
  
"Jou, cutt it out!" Mai said as she pushed Jou of. "I wanna see what's going to happen next."  
  
"All right, all right. Sheesh!" Jou said, but he watched anyway.  
  
~~ Back to Yami and Anzu~~  
  
Yami was still rushing his fingers trough her hair. Suddenly, she woked up.  
  
"Hello, sleepy head." Yami said in a teased tone.  
  
"Yami? Have I slept? How long?" Anzu asked.  
  
'Not long enough.' Yami thought. "About 10 minutes, or something."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you still cold?"  
  
"Nah, thanks for warming me up."  
  
"No problem." Yami said. 'Anything for you.'  
  
Anzu sat up, streching her arms. She become tired. Yami saw that.  
  
"Should I bring you home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I have to get a good night sleep, because school was so hard this week." Anzu said, giving a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi was complaining also." Yami laughed and so did Anzu.  
  
~~ In the bushes~~  
  
"What are they doin' now, Mai?" Jou asked.  
  
"They're leaving." Mai said.  
  
"Well, then we should too! Besides, I have to carry all these bags." Jou said, sitting with all kinda shopping bags.  
  
"Oh, shut up you! I'm not complaining, am I?"  
  
"No, you don't have to carry these." Jou said in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh, you in-" Mai began, but was cutt of by Jou.  
  
"Shhh, listen Jou." Mai said quiet. Jou saw that Mai was serious, so he was quiet.  
  
They heard something behind them in other bushes. Then, a dark figure came out and it turned out to be Ryou. (Or so they thought)  
  
"Phew, Ryou. Ya scared us back there." Jou said.  
  
"Hey! Could you warn us the other time?" Mai asked angry.  
  
Ryou didn't say a thing. Then Jou saw his Millenium Ring, shining bright.  
  
"Hey isn't that that ring thing were the evil Ryou was in?" Jou asked.  
  
Bakura started to make a evil smile. "Yes, you fool. It's me, Bakura. I'm back from the shadow realm, to take revenge of that Pharaoh."  
  
"You mean Yami?" Mai asked.  
  
"That's correct, little girl. And to do that, I have to HURT his friends. And then, he will surrender, and his millenium puzzle wil be mine!"  
  
"What?" Jou asked. Bakura's Ring began to smile, and a bright light came out.  
  
~~ Back to Yami and Anzu~~  
  
"Shall we go then?" Yami asked as he looked at Anzu.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Anzu said, but when she started to walk, she slipped over some kind of rock. She fell foreward, but Yami catched her.  
  
"Anzu, are you ok?" Yami asked in concern.  
  
Anzu looked up. "Yeah, I'm.. ok.." Yami helped her stand up, but when she did, they were still holding each other. They were looking in each others eyes. They came closer and closer and closer until-  
  
"WAAAAAAAH!" They heard someone screem.  
  
"What was that?" They said at the same time.  
  
"It came from behind the bushes." Yami said.  
  
"Let's go see." Anzu said an Yami nodded.  
  
When they came trough the bushes, Anzu let out a gasp and Yami's eyes grew wide. They saw their friend lying there, motionless  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Phew, that was a big chapter.  
  
Bakura: Yeah! I'm in this fic! So this is a action!  
  
Me: I couldn't let you outta the story.  
  
Ryou: I can't believe Bakura attacked Mai and Jou.  
  
Bakura: It's a talent  
  
Jou: Did someone call me?  
  
Me: *Sweatdrop* Jou! You're not supposed to be here! You're attacked by Bakura, remember!?  
  
Jou: I was? I'm mean, yeah, I was! I am!  
  
Me: Then, go!  
  
Bakura: Stupid..  
  
Ryou: Please review, it will mean a lot to me!  
  
Me: And me, of course! :D 


	5. What to choose?

Hello, there! ^_^  
  
Ryou: Hello Karen!  
  
Me: Before we start I like to say something.  
  
Yugi: What's that?  
  
Me: I know my gramm isn't the best! I know, I know! I'm very sorry!  
  
Ryou: Don't be to hard on yourself! You're doin great!  
  
Me: You really think so?  
  
Yugi: Yeah! Really.  
  
Me: Ahhhh!! *Runs to Yugi and Ryou.* You're so sweet!!!  
  
Ryou&Yugi: Let. Go..  
  
Me: Do not owne Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yami and Anzu just stood there. Until Anzu moved.  
  
"Mai! Jounoochi! What happened?" Anzu said as she kneeled to Mai and Jou.  
  
Yami came next to Anzu. "Who. Who did this?"  
  
"I did this, Pharaoh.." A dark voice said.  
  
"I know that voice. Bakura! Where are you!"  
  
"Ah, so you remember me.." Bakura said as he came outta the shadows.  
  
"I could never forget something ugly as you."  
  
"Is that a compliment? In that case: Thank you." Bakra said as he smiled mean.  
  
Bakura turned over to Anzu.  
  
"Hello, Anzu. Long time no see."  
  
"What do you want Bakura?" Anzu asked.  
  
"You don't know it yet, stupid girl? I want the powers of the millenium puzzle!"  
  
"But you're never gonna have it."  
  
"Is that so Anzu? Well, we'll just see." Bakura said as he came closer to Anzu.  
  
"Stay away from Anzu! If you touch her. You'll gonna regret that. And that you hurt Jou and Mai!" Yami said angry.  
  
"But you won't be able to save Anzu anymore.." Bakura said.  
  
"What?"  
  
But Anzu knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to hurt her. When Bakura talked to Yami, she quickly slapped Bakura.  
  
"Ah, you fool! Now you made me angry." Bakura said.  
  
"Anzu! Run to me! Quick!" Yami yelled at her.  
  
Anzu understood and ran as fast as she could to Anzu. But, Bakura was quickly recovered, and saw that Anzu was trying to get away.  
  
"Oh no, girl! You're not getting far." Bakura said and pointed his Ring at Anzu. Yami hold out his hand to Anzu. Anzu was close to it, but then she got trap in a giant bubble.  
  
"Yami!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"Anzu!" Yami said as he saw that the bubble flew back right next to Bakura.  
  
"Isn't this fun Yami?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Bakura! Let her go! Right now!" Yami demanded.  
  
" Ah, no. I can't. Or.. Maybe I can, but you'll have to give me you're millenium puzzle."  
  
"Don't do it Yami! Please don't!" Anzu said.  
  
Yami was thinking what the best was he could do. If he don't do it, he might loose Anzu.. But if he get's it, he will take over the world. He didn't knew what to do!  
  
"Hurry up, Pharaoh. Time's running out." Bakura said  
  
"What do you mean!" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, you see that little Anzu is in a balloon, right? There isn't much air inthere for her to survive."  
  
"No. Anzu!" Yami said frightened as he looked at Anzu.  
  
"Yami!" Anzu yelled and slammed her hands against the balloon.  
  
"Hhahahahaha!" Bakura evilly laughed. "That doesn't work, Anzu. That balloon is too strong for a mortal to break. So. What would it be Pharaoh?"  
  
"I'll save Anzu and keep my millenium puzzle. I will defeat you, and send you again to the shadow realm."  
  
"That will not work Pharaoh.. I have control over the balloon there. I can move it up."  
  
The balloon started to go up, with high speed. "Waaah!!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"No! Anzu!" Yami yelled. "Stop this Bakura! Now!" Yami demanded.  
  
"No, Pharaoh. This is way much fun!" Bakura laughed. " And I can do many other tricks. Like this one!"  
  
Anzu was high in the sky, and Bakura used his Millenium Ring to pop the balloon. And Anzu fell straight down.  
  
"Anzu!" Yami yelled, and ran at the place where he could catch her. Anzu almost fell in Yami's arms, until Bakura made her into another balloon.  
  
"Wasn't that fun?"  
  
Yami was extremly mad this time. "Bakura! You're not gonna get away with this!"  
  
"Oh, but I will Pharaoh! When I get your millenium puzzle!"  
  
(Yami! Save Anzu!)  
  
(I'm trying, Hikari.)  
  
"I just make it a little more fun." Bakura said as the balloon went smaller. "You see, how smaller the balloon is, how little air there is inside.."  
  
"Yami." Anzu said as the balloon was getting smaller and smaller.  
  
'No. I've got to save Anzu. But what should I do. I can't loose Anzu. I just can't!' Yami thought.  
  
"Ok, Bakura. I play a shadow game with you! To see how strong our millenium items are. And when I win, you'll bring back Mai and Jounoochi. And you will free Anzu. Understood?"  
  
"And what if I win?" Bakura asked with a smirk.  
  
"You won't."  
  
Bakura changed the backround into black. They were getting started as Yami looked at Anzu. She was breathing heavily, there wasn't much air left in the balloon.  
  
"Let's get started, Pharaoh." Bakura said, as his Ring began to shine. A hallucination for Yami and Anzu began to appear. Yami's eyes grew wide.  
  
"No." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou: Oh, that's evil! A cliffhanger!  
  
Me: Muhahaha! I know, I'm good.  
  
Bakura: Don't get any funny ideas.  
  
Me: Sorry. Please review!!! (Oh, and thanks for the other reviews! ^_^) 


	6. Back together

Hello..  
  
Yugi: You're sounding sad, Karen. What's the matter?  
  
Me: Well, I have to end this story, because I have so much homework, that I wont be able to make this story longer..  
  
Bakura: Finally! You're such a amature! I mean, a balloon? Come on!  
  
Yami: Don't listen to the tomb robber here, Karen. You're doing great!  
  
Me: Yeah. well. let's finish this. (Don't owne Yu-Gi-Oh! But you already knew..)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Oh my god." Anzu gasped inside the balloon. Right after that, she began to cough. Her air was almost gone.  
  
"Surprised?" Bakura laughed.  
  
Yami just stood there. He was looking at his friends, who were appeared in front of him. They were looking like they were zomies.  
  
"Jounoochi. Shizuka. Honda.Mai.Ryou." Yami whispered as he named al of his friends as they stood right infront of him.  
  
"What are you trying to prove, Bakura?" Yami asked angry at him.  
  
"That you're friends are also you're enemy."  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
"We'll see. My slaves.. Destroy the Pharaoh!" Bakura said with a hard laugh as the friends came closer to Yami.  
  
"Guys. It's me, Yami. You must remember." Yami said. But it didn't help. Yami and Anzu knew they were hallucinations (Sorry, this is bad), but it al looked so real!  
  
"Well, well.. What do we have here?" Jou said as he came closer to Yami.  
  
"What do we do with him, Jou?" Mai asked with a mean tone.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What do you think, Honda?"  
  
Honda looked down. "What's this?" He said as he snatched the millenium puzzle. "Ah, isn't it cute.? Little Yugi as a necklace. And a ugly one too."  
  
"Get rit of it then." Ryou said.  
  
"Nah," Jou said as he grabbed the millenium puzzle from Honda. "Let's play a little game."  
  
"Don't do this. Don't you recognized me?" Yami tried, but it was useless.  
  
Then, suddenly, Honda gave Yami a ellbow in his stomach. Yami puts his hands on it, and fell on his knees.  
  
"Yami! No!" Anzu said as she coughed again.  
  
"A-Anzu." Yami said as he slowly stand up.  
  
"Back for more? Here!" Jou said as he slapped Yami's head hard.  
  
Yami felt backwards. But, he standed up again.  
  
"What's the matter? Not fighting, are we?" Ryou said as he came closer. His knuckels reached Yami's face, as a little blood came out of his mouth.  
  
"What a wuss." Mai said as she stand by Jou. "He's not fighting back."  
  
Yami stood slowly up. "I will never fight friends. How mean they are, I wont."  
  
"Now it's our turn." Shizuka said as she and Mai slowly walked up to Yami.  
  
They pushed him on the ground, and began hitting them.  
  
"Yami no!" Anzu said while she began to cry.  
  
"Enjoing this, Anzu?" Bakura asked as he saw her cry.  
  
"Stop this!!!" Anzu said while crying even more. "Yami!"  
  
But then, Anzu couldn't breathe and she passed out.  
  
"A-Anzu." Yami moaned.  
  
"That's enough girls." Bakura said. "Let's go see what the Pharaoh is gonna do."  
  
Mai an Shizuka backed of, and standing next to the others. They were laughing as Yami slowly was standing up.  
  
"You see now who the strongest is, Pharaoh! Accept your lose."  
  
Yami began to smile. "Oh, no Bakura.. I didn't lose."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I won because I believe in my friends. They would never fight me. I know that. And I know that they also be on my side. So I won't fight them. No matter what."  
  
"What are you saying?" Bakura said as he looked next to him. The hallucinations began to dissappear, and they all dissappeared with a smile. The millenium puzzle fell on the ground, and Yami picked it up, feeling stronger then ever.  
  
He puts the millenium puzzle on his neck. "So Bakura, now it's my turn." And with that, a millenium eye began to appear on is forehead and his millenium puzzle began tp shy.  
  
"Say hello to the Shadow Realm from me would you?" Yami said and there was a flash, headding for Bakura.  
  
"Noooo!" Bakura yelled, as he was again send to the Shadow Realm. Then, Ryou was back again, and fell on the ground.  
  
The balloon, were Anzu lay inconcious, popped and Anzu fell down. Yami saw that, and he ran over her. He catched her just before she hit the ground. Yami stood with Anzu in his arms. Then he laid her down, with still his arm under her head.  
  
"Anzu. Anzu. Please wake up" Yami wishpered as he shook her. But here was no response.  
  
"Anzu, please wake up. You've got to wake up. I need you, please. I can't live without you. I love you." Yami said while tears were streaming on his face.  
  
Without a doubt, Yami kissed her softly on the lips. Anzu opened her eyes slowly, and so did Yami. He broked the kiss, and looked happy at her.  
  
"Anzu.. You're awake. I thought I lost you."  
  
"Yami." Anzu said weak. She pulled Yami into a kiss. Who was sweet and passionate.  
  
"Ugh. It feels like a train runed over my head." Jou said as he waked up. He saw Mai lay next to him.  
  
"Mai, Mai! Wake up!" Jou said, shaking Mai. Mai woked up.  
  
"What happened?" Mai said as she rubbed her head.  
  
"We're back. Bakura sended us to the shadow realm, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I'm glad to be back." Mai said as she hugged Jou tightly. Jou hugged her back, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Oh, hey guys!" Jou and Mai heard behind them. They saw Ryou. Jou totally freaked out.  
  
"Waaah!! It's Bakura! Run for it!"  
  
"Easy, Jou. It's me, Ryou." Ryou said with a smile.  
  
"Really.?" Jou asked suspicious.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Phoeh. I really tought-" He was gonna end his sentence, as Mai puts her hand on his mouth.  
  
"Mai!" Jou yelled as he got he hand of.  
  
"Shhhh." Mai hissed. "Look!" She pointed right infront of her.  
  
"Wha! That's Yami."  
  
"And Anzu!" Ryou finished.  
  
They were both open mouth looking.  
  
"Ahhh. Aren't they cute togheter?" Mai said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. well. Maybe.."Ryou and Jou said together.  
  
Anzu and Yami finally broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you Yami." Anzu said.  
  
"I love you too Anzu." Yami replied as they hugged eachother tightly. They were finally togheter. Happy ever after!  
  
~~*~~ The End~~*~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: That was *sniff* so beautiful!  
  
Me: Bakura, are you crying?  
  
Bakura: No! I've got something in my eye!  
  
Me: Whatever..  
  
Yugi: You did a great job, Karen.  
  
Me: Really!?  
  
Yami: Definetly.  
  
Jou: Ditto for me.  
  
Me: Ahhh! *Hugs all the guys* Thank you!!! You are all so kind!  
  
Yami: Too bad you have to stop..  
  
Me: Yeah, school sucks.. But I will come back with another story!  
  
Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou & Jou: All right!  
  
Me: ^_^ Please tell me what you think of my whole story! Thank you! It was really fun! 


End file.
